1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skate support and bracket systems for mounting boots on skates, and in particular to such a system for both ice skates and roller skates which is light weight and strong and provides maximum adjustability for "fine tuning" the skates for high performance levels.
2. The Existing Practices and Structures
Prior art boot mounting systems, such as those illustrated in FIG. 2 of the drawings, are extremely difficult to adjust, particularly under competition conditions, where sometimes split second adjustments are necessary for peak performance. Thus, in order to move the brackets 10, the nut and bolt components 12 must be completely removed, the bracket realigned with a new set of holes 14 and the nut and bolt components reassembled. Moreover, adjustment can be made only in finite increments depending on the spacing between the bolt holes 14.
Additionally, the support platform 16 is cantilevered only in a lateral direction so that the area 18 beneath the platform 16 is impeded and restricted by the proximity of the bracket structure and the bolt heads or nuts holding the bracket in place. Area 18, of course, is used for loosening and tightening nuts on boot studs projecting downwardly through slot 19.
In addition, the bulky, box-like prior art brackets, as illustrated in FIG. 2, are heavy and unwieldy and add weight. Clearly excess weight is detrimental in a performance situation.